


C is for Crowley and Cakes

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley bakes because he has <i> culture. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Crowley and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my favourite Supernatural fanon ever.

Flour. Sugar. Eggs. Milk. Bit of nutmeg.  
Crowley’s arm turned the spoon methodically, the sticky mixture requiring force to travel from the muscles in his back down through his triceps to turn the spoon, elbow locked.  
He did it all from scratch. Every time, it was all from scratch. What was the point otherwise?  
He transferred the contents of the bowl into a greased baking tin, catching a drip of mixture on his finger and popping it into his mouth.  
‘Spectacular.’ He said to himself.  
After the cake was in the oven (which had required no preheating whatsoever - being the King of Hell did not come without its perks) Crowley reclined on his large armchair. The smell of chocolate and vanilla did wonders for the room’s atmosphere - the stench of burning flesh damped the mood considerably - but attracted attention from many of the demons in his charge.  
‘Sir?’ one of his more pleasant subjects asked, poking his head into what appeared to be a set from a period drama. ‘Are you alright? It smells…’ The demon turned up his nose in disgust. ‘pleasant.’  
Crowley shook his head. ‘I’m fine. Now please spare me your lack of culture and leave me to my cakes, or so help me, I will find new and inventive ways to hang you by your nether regions.’ Crowley growled.  
The demon scampered away and the King of Hell could relax once more. Not caring who heard him, he allowed himself to laugh heartily at the pathetic example of a demon who had insulted his baking.  
Honestly, some people had no sophistication.


End file.
